


when you can't stand it anymore

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Jargon, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rex Fett tells his son what's happening, and what comes next.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	when you can't stand it anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079657) by [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole). 



"I have good news and bad news."

Rex's chest tightens. He assumed this was just a broken leg; nothing he hadn't seen in his brothers and cousins or dealt with himself before.

"What's the bad news?"

The doctor glances down at the chart in her grasp, flipping a page casually.

"We found a lytic lesion in Echo's left tibia; it's a spot of damaged bone cells that can't break down and remodel as normal That's why the bone fractured so easily. There's no real easy way to say this, but it's a sign of cancer, and while we're still doing a few tests, the current theory is multiple myeloma. The good news is that we haven't found any other lesions or tumors in the surrounding area, though, again, we're still conducting tests and processing further imaging to be sure."

Rex stares at her for a moment. "Is-" Fuck, his throat is dry. "Do you have a prognosis yet?"

"Well." The doctor glances back at Echo's chart. "It's a bit early to tell, though if there isn't evidence of cancerous cells anywhere else in his body, it's entirely possible we could treat by removing the tumor. Though, that would likely involve amputation."

"You think that's the best bet?"

"Unless the imaging we're conducting now tells us otherwise."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll work with the information when we have it to find the best course of action."

Rex nods slowly. "Right," he murmurs. "Right. Thank you."

He doesn't touch his coffee again.

* * *

It feels like hours before he can see Echo again. His son is watching TV in his room, one tube in the back of his left hand and the other in the crook of his right elbow. He looks like he's trying very hard to ignore them, focusing instead on the wiggling toes sticking out of the cast on his left leg.

"Hey, Ey'ika," he says gently. He runs a hand through Echo's dark curls and plants a kiss on his forehead. "You feeling alright?"

Echo nods. "They keep talking about wanting to do more tests," he mutters. "What's going on?"

Rex sighs through his nose. He doesn't want to scare Echo, but the boy deserves to know the truth about his situation. He pulls one of the chairs closer and sits down. "They found something at the break," he starts to explain. "It's . . . serious. We'll get you through it, but- It'll be hard. Understand?"

"Dad." Echo's gaze flits from one of his father's eyes to the other. "What's wrong?"

Rex's shoulders slump. "You have cancer," comes the soft admission. "The doctor said it hasn't metastasized, so that's good."

"What's that mean?"

"It hasn't spread. It's contained. So we've got that working for us. She said- Her advice was to remove the damaged cells and keep a close eye on you with regular checkups to make sure it doesn't come back."

"Oh." Echo looks down at his hands. "So, I'll have to have surgery? That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah. You'll need surgery." Rex sighs. "But, Echo, the kind of cancer you have is hard to separate from the surrounding tissue. The best way to make sure it doesn't come back is to- to amputate." A pause. "You know what that means?"

Echo stares at his father for a moment. "That's when they cut it off," he answers. "They're gonna cut off my leg?"

Rex nods. "Yeah." His voice is barely audible. His vision blurs, and he wipes his eyes on the back of his hand. "But you're gonna be alright. We'll figure it out. Remember when Wooley was born and Cody told us he couldn't hear, so we had to learn how to sign?"

Echo sniffs, but gives a slight nod. 

"It's gonna be just like that," Rex assures him. "We'll figure it out. We'll adapt. We'll help you. Promise." 

Echo shudders. Rex stands, leaning over to wrap both arms around his son, careful not to get tangled in the IV tubes.

"'M scared," Echo whispers.

"I know, ad'ika. I know. I am too. But you're gonna be okay."

"What about Fives?"

Rex gives Echo a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get him and Tup checked out later, just in case. Okay? I promise. But right now we're just gonna focus on you.

Echo nods. "Wanna talk to him," he says softly.

"I know. I'll get Ba'buir to bring him over, okay?" Rex pulls away slightly to knock their foreheads together. "You're gonna be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weak for medical hurt/comfort . sorry lsdkjflksdjdflsdkj


End file.
